


hatred is a virtue

by paebody



Series: HQ!! one-shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hate, M/M, semi hates shirabu guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paebody/pseuds/paebody
Summary: It’s just the way that Shirabu’s long fingers toss the ball that sets Eita off. Who the hell gave him permission to have such pretty and long fingers?Eita scoffs at nothing.Shirabu is stupid, and Eita hates him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i have fallen into shirasemi hell, and there is not even close to enough fics about this pair, so this is my contribution to this fandom!  
> please enjoy!  
> (i'm sorry if they seem ooc they're kind of hard to pinpoint)

Eita hates Shirabu.

  
The way Shirabu’s stupid bangs frame his face perfectly, mixed with the way he sends glares towards Tendou whenever he says “Kenjirou-chan!”.  
God, yeah. Eita hates Shirabu so much.

  
Shirabu’s stupidly pretty hands and the way he sends a toss to Ushijima with them. Those hands used to be Eita’s. He was the one who used to send those tosses to Ushijima. Now, Shirabu was the one to make Goshiki smile stupidly large because he sent him the _perfect_ toss, so he could spike the ball on the court, looking back to see if Ushijima was looking.  
Eita _hates_ Shirabu.

  
The nights where Tendou sends ridiculous memes to the volleyball club’s group chat at 3am, where Shirabu stupidly writes “shut up Tendou-san” later on and _they wake Eita_ up and he just hates him so much.

“I hate Shirabu” Eita says to Tendou at practice, dribbling a ball onto the gym floor. “I don’t understand why Tanji-san wants him as a starter. He’s way too inexperienced.”  
“Semisemi~” Tendou looks at Eita with those ridiculous looks he sends Eita that Eita can never read. “It sounds to me like you’re jealous!” he grins at Eita, and turns to look at Shirabu, in the middle of sending a toss to Ohira.

  
Eita catches the ball he’s been dribbling on the floor.

  
“Jealous? Of that brat?” Eita scoffs. “Like I would ever.”

  
Tendou laughs. “My, my, Semi. Seems like you’ve got quite the grudge on our poor kouhai.”  
“Semi-san!” Eita looks up to see Ushijima standing a few metres away from him. “We need you in the 3v3 match. Come set for the other team.” he says, pointing to the opposite side of the court.

  
Eita throws away the ball he was holding, and does as his captain says.

  
He’s placed right in front of Shirabu.

  
Of course, he would be setting for the other team. Eita sends him a nasty look, and turns to his team consisting of Goshiki and Kawanishi. Sure, his team was already going to lose because Ushijima was on the other team.  
Eita wasn’t going to lose to Shirabu. No, that was never going to happen.

After losing the match, Eita almost hates Shirabu even more. As if that was possible.

  
He won’t say Shirabu isn’t a good setter. Obviously, he’s good if he could replace Eita.

  
But Shirabu pisses him off. Especially when he does those stupid dumps that somehow _fool_ Eita, even though he would never admit he had been fooled.  
He just did it to make Shirabu feel better. Obviously.

  
It’s just the way that Shirabu’s long fingers toss the ball that sets Eita off. Who the hell gave him permission to have such pretty and _long_ fingers?

  
Eita scoffs at nothing.

  
Shirabu is stupid, and Eita hates him.

Eita hates Shirabu, and it’s pretty obvious to everyone.  
Maybe except for Ushijima.

  
Eita is in the middle of sending Shirabu a nasty glare (because he hates him) when he notices Tendou whisper something to Kawanishi.  
Eita tears his eyes away from Shirabu and looks at the pair in the corner of the room.

  
Tendou is snickering like the ass he is, and Kawanishi is nodding at what he’s saying to him. Tendou is definitely talking about Eita, with the way he’s sending looks to him, and then to Shirabu. Who is looking particularly stupid while stretching his legs and _wow Shirabu looks so dumb while bending over like that_ , Eita thinks.

  
Eita hates Tendou, he decides.

Not as much as he hates Shirabu and his long legs, though.

 

Eita hates Shirabu every hour of the day.

  
He _especially_ hates him when it's 3am and Eita wakes up sweaty and sticky in places he most definitely should not be feeling things after having a dream about Shirabu.  
It started off innocently enough. Eita was running his fingers through Shirabu’s stupid bangs and Shirabu was blushing like a schoolgirl, when suddenly Shirabu was underneath him and his dumb bangs were completely disheveled and the _look on his face-_

  
Eita can’t hate Shirabu more when he slips his hand down his sweatpants.

Eita even hates Shirabu at lunchtime, when he is eating his lunch with Tendou, Ushijima, Yamagata, and Ohira.

  
Shirabu shouldn’t even be involved in his precious lunchtime, but Eita’s eyes catch Shirabu’s when he is scanning the cafeteria. Shirabu blushes and looks down into his food.  
It’s stupid, the way he looks so adorable with the light pink on his cheeks and widened eyes.

  
“Semisemi!” Tendou says to him. Eita’s eyes are snapped back to his lunch.  
Tendou goes on about some history report Eita probably hasn’t started yet, and probably makes some remark about Eita’s fashion sense.

  
Eita hates Shirabu because he distracted him from his lunch.

It’s when Shirabu asks to speak to Eita in private that Eita is suspicious of him.  
Eita doesn’t really want to be alone with Shirabu, considering he hates him, but goes with him anyway.

  
Shirabu takes them to a deserted hallway, and stops. Eita stops too.  
Shirabu looks at the ground with the same pink that had adorned his cheeks at lunch some days ago.

  
It still looks stupidly cute.

  
“Uh, Semi-san…” Shirabu starts. He still doesn’t make eye contact with Eita.  
Eita waits.

  
“I just, uh… Well, I wanted to say…” he stammers, and Eita is getting impatient.  
“Will you please stop looking at me as if you want to kill me?”

  
Eita stops being impatient.

  
“What?” he asks.  
“Look, I don’t know what I did to make you hate me, but it’s making me uncomfortable, so would you mind looking at me like that?” Shirabu asks him, and Eita thinks about it.  
“I’m sorry for whatever I said or did.” he finishes, and walks away.  
Eita looks after him.

  
That was stupid. Eita still hates him. Maybe a little less.

A week after this, Eita accidentally rams Shirabu in the face with a serve.  
It really was unintentional.

Shirabu is sent to the nurse with a bloody nose, and Eita is sent back to his dorm with a guilty conscience.

He isn’t allowed to practice for a week.

  
Eita dislikes Shirabu for being in his way.

Eita thinks Kawanishi is looking at him weird.  
So he looks back, and Kawanishi is walking towards him.

  
“You need to apologize to Shirabu,” he says to Eita. “Even if it wasn’t on purpose, you haven’t said a word to him. He thinks you hate him.” Eita perks up at this. That’s not true. Eita just has a major dislike for him. “That’s not true.” Eita responds, and Kawanishi shrugs.

  
“Tell him then.” he says, and walks away.

Eita apologises the next day.

  
Shirabu is looking down again, but there’s no pink on his cheeks. Eita finds this dissatisfying. He likes the stupid blush. “I’m sorry for serving into your face, Shirabu.” he apologises. Shirabu looks up at him. Eita hates his pretty eyes.  
Shirabu lets out a small laugh. It’s a nice sound, Eita thinks.

“It’s okay. It wasn’t on purpose.” Shirabu says to him. His voice sounds pretty, like the rest of him. Eita suddenly wants to kiss him.

  
Eita smiles a little, and Shirabu blushes. So, Eita leans in.

  
Shirabu’s lips are soft, and so is his cheek when Eita lifts up his hand to rest on it. Shirabu is suddenly kissing back, and it feels nice. Eita pushes him gently against the wall, and Shirabu lets out a small sound that he thinks is cute.

When Eita pulls back, Shirabu’s lips are catching his again. His hands are on Eita’s neck, his fingers in his hair. Eita pushes Shirabu again, and he gasps. He takes the opportunity, and slowly licks into Shirabu’s mouth. Then, they’re properly kissing in the empty hallway.

  
It’s nice.

  
Eita thinks he likes Shirabu.


End file.
